Van Helsings the Used Guide Book
by gothassassin14
Summary: This is a guide to the creatures and all else in the dark looming death that surrounds us. The guide is in all details of what Van Helsing faces. NOTE: i do not own any of the characters or a script to Van Helsing, the author does.


GothAssassin14- You do not know me and never will for endorsement of hope has drown deeply, seeping silently into the cringing fetile positioned casket of remorse and betrayal.

By the way, I need some reviews!

Note: I do NOT own any of the characters or a script to Van Helsing, The author does. Plus I am not getting paid for this. I only own the plot.

**Summary: this is basically a guide to the creatures and all else in the dark looming death that surrounds us.**

The Used

**VAMPIRES- Half-dead creatures that attack us while we may slumber; forces that can drain us of our self being, will power or blood. Also known as a revenant, one who "comes back".**

**Vampires have migrated from all sorts of lands.**

Vlad the Impaler was the most famous vampire, known for his killing innocent people and legend of coming back to life after being burned, hung, stabbed, and etc.

**Bram Stroker invented the Vampire Dracula also writing a book based on his character and past events of Vlad. **

_**The Diary of Van Helsing:**_

November 1887, This death stench of Vampires is a disease, even more a curse. I fear not of this pain and pleasure in the depths of darkness. She I'm afraid is one of them, on accounts I must slay her as my priorities proceed. ---------- I'm losing too much ammo and she, my old beloved is slain. I have invited along an assistant although of which I work alone. I am a solitary man no more an equal.

Vampire Killers- the nineteenth century described the vampire as sadistic, bloodthirsty murderers. Be alarmed, as you are one of the hunted and stay aware that they are the prey. You must always be prepared to battle with tools of the trade:

**Garlic, stakes- two-foot long stake of sharpened wood (preferably hawthorn). Crucifix, mirror- can be used to reflect beams of sunlight to the vampire, Holy water- scatter on unholy ground to detect revenants or throw in the face as a weapon, seeds and knots- scattered seeds have been known to distract vampires.**

**Other tools- additional equipment with which the slayer should become acquainted include a mallet, chisel, axe, sack, rope, blades (tojo if preferred), spade, crowbar, and pincers.**

**UNARMED COMBAT:**

**No matter how well prepared you are the slayer will encounter a time to fight with out the reach of his tools.**

**Some Techniques:**

**Parry and Punch: should a vampire reach out to grab your throat, sweep his arm away to the right with the palm of your right hand, moving the hips as if pushing against a door. As his hand misses you, step in with your right foot and throw your weight forward from the right hip and finally deliver a hard low punch to the floating rib. (At the base of the rib cage and is the easiest to break)**

**Nerve Strike: this move is used if the revenant has both hands clasped around your neck. Jam both of you arms up into the space between the vampires arms and place the index finger of each hand into the hollows behind the creature's ears where the jawbone joins the skull. Using his arm for leverage, push your index fingers inward and upward into these hollows with all the strength you can muster. After he lets loose and bends down, break his nose and run.**

**SECTION 1: VAMPIRES IS COMPLETE** SECTION 2: WITCHES 

Many Wiccans, Pagans of the unknown. Discriminated and tortured throughout the years.

Witches cast spells to get what they want and worship many gods yet in a way they are helpful to the slayers. If a witch would give her blessing then it could mean more protection.

**Salem witch trials that take place sooner or later will influence the way we may think and believe.**

**But! Have you ever noticed that all religions have some magic or spiritual belief? I guess some would call it faith, others well that is their opinion.**

_**The Diary of Van Helsing:**_

December 1888, these withered roses tainted my bloody palms. The gypsy woman cursed me before but not like this, I pray to God that I will discover salvation for fear of all the demons from Hell may capture my soul. I am a killer even of the softest creature and a sinner, confessing my sins over and over.

I do not know myself because I don't know why I was chosen to do this. A slayer. That gypsy woman cursed that I would die a most painful death under the circumstances of a great undefeatable monster.

Her hoarse screech and chills of putrid ill gave me an unbalanced sense. I recall last night in the neck of the woods where I killed her beloved sisters, crimson splatters under the crescent moon and filthy floods of tears galored. My very own flesh wound from their clawing nails sank deeper and deeper creating a germ infested parasite stinging its burn towards my heart. Chants of hexes could not heal me since I have faith in the Lord.

When I lay near unconsciousness after doing my so called good deed, I almost got frost bite for the weather drizzled upon my face flushing all color making me appear as a ghastly ghost just buried. I lay there frozen until my monk friend pulled my out, saving my soul from a harsh death.

**Witches aren't easy to kill, as they are known to go into a state of reincarnation also known as the virtual plane where all is natural.**

**Witches may be confused with revenants since they practice what is known as Astral Projection. A state of the mind that ensures roaming about in a gassy or ghostly form.**

**Witches use plants and herbs to conjure up even the most complex spell of which rarely includes a piece of material from a person. **

**Usually Dark Wiccans use their powers to manipulate others and exorcise demons to assist in any spell casting against another. **

**SECTION 2: WITCHES IS COMPLETE--------------------------------------------------------------**

SECTION 3: WEREWOLVES 


End file.
